Gone Away
by omniaki78
Summary: Autumn joins the survivors. Will she hinder their chances at making it through Riverside? R&R. Edited. Finished. Hooray! :D
1. Chance Meeting

Gone Away

The smell of death was nearly suffocating in the small, dark room. Those things- probably not human- shuffled about outside my door. I was currently living off of lunchables that were stored in my mini-fridge, afraid to leave comfort and safety behind. On the verge of tears, I pushed my head into a pillow, hoping they wouldn't hear my hoarse cries. I curled up on the carpet, praying to God no one would break my makeshift barricade.

Wretching sobs filled the air. Surprised, I lifted my gaze to see an older girl climbing through my window, with stringy hair and a dingy appearance. The peculiar way about her though, was claw-like fingernails and glowing eyes, lit as a burning fire. She slowly sat by me and sniffed, before continuing her woeful lament. I shushed her; afraid she was making too much noise. I then realized she was infected too. Why else would she look like them? Exhausted, I quickly peeked one eye open, to check if the girl had certain intentions. Satisfied with what I saw, her crying, I fell asleep.

Jostled movements awoke me. Unsure of what was happening, I slowly opened my eyes. A man, much older than myself, was carrying me. I writhed against his hold. "Let go! Let go!" I shouted.

"Easy Girlie. Calm down. This is why I hate kids." The man spoke in a low tone.

"Francis! Don't say things like that! It's probably freaking her out." Another male voice-even huskier than Francis'- scolded him. "We are unaware of your criminal past. For all we know you could be a molester." He chuckled then coughed.

"Gross! Bill, you shouldn't joke like that." A female squealed. "You okay Sweetie?" I assumed she was asking me.

"I'm fine. Put me down, big guy." The group laughed. My eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could see everyone-all four of them. Francis was a little rough around the edges. His head was shaved, but framed by a reddish goatee. He wore a black vest which had its zipper jabbed into my ribs. The oldest man, Bill, smoked and wore a green jacket. A beret sat on top of his gray hair.

The girl had on a pink hoodie and jeans. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Behind us was an African-American man. He was thin, wearing some sort of business attire. "So is anyone going to introduce me? Name an' age please."

"I'm Zoey. Nineteen and a college student. Pleased to meet you." Zoey smiled.

"Francis. Thirty-six." He stated curtly.

"Name's Bill. I'm a lot older than you." He sighed. "Fifty-nine."

"Hi, I'm Louis. I am twenty-four." Louis nodded at me. "What about you?"

"Autumn. I'm thirteen." I did the best I could to have a welcoming smile.

"You're around the same age as my brother. He's fourteen." Zoey mused. "Should we go to my parents' place? It's got really tight security."

"Why not? These fuckin' vampires will be anywhere we go." Francis muttered.

"They're _zombies_ Francis!" The other three yelled in unison. I giggled.

"Can you put me down now, please?" I begged. Francis really needed a good shower. Then again, I probably did too.

"Nah. You'll just get snatched up by a Smoker. But here," Francis slipped a magnum into my palm. "Make yourself useful an' shoot these bastards." I heard Zoey scream.

"SMOKER!" Bill yelled. A tentacle wrapped around Zoey's midsection. It was dragging her. I shot blindly into the darkness behind us. A puff of green smoke spread through the streets. The tentacle went limp, releasing Zoey. Bill gave me this evil look. "You only _wasted_ a whole clip. Good idea, Francis, give the little girl a gun."

"Nice shot! Thanks, by the way." She smoothed out her hoodie, ignoring Bill's snide comment. "Francis, I think she just proved herself. And stop saying stuff. That Smoker probably thought you wanted me to be a victim of tentacle rape." Francis snorted.

"Maybe I did." He raised his eyebrows.

"This is one disturbing initiation." Francis set me on my feet. I noticed the ink covering his arms. "What's that?" A sign ahead showed a pentagon with a cross inside it.

"Safehouse." Louis pumped his fist. "Yes!" We all ran to a brightly painted door. Francis barricaded it behind us.


	2. Travel Buddies

After resting, we were all as fresh as daisies. We woke up to the Infected banging on the doors and Francis having a nightmare about his mommy losing him in a grocery store. I wondered if Francis' tough biker act was just a façade. Maybe he was just a momma's boy. Zoey laughed at my deduction.

"You know, I've always wanted a little sister. Let me do your hair." She fashioned my long, blonde hair into a ponytail identical to her own. Bill looked at us. "What? You want me to do your hair too? Hey, Autumn, since you live around here, should we take Tower to Jurupa, then go south to Mckinley?"

"That's the quickest way-"

"Good. Let's wake up Louis and the jackass." Bill interrupted. "You an' Zoey will lead the way."

"'kay. I want to wake up the 'jackass.'" I whispered in Francis' ear. "You're all alone. Nobody loves you." He sat up and shrieked.

"Autumn! Why'd ya' have to scare me like that?" Francis rubbed his eyes. He also cursed under his breath. "I hate kids." Louis yawned.

"Where's the fire?"

"Under your ass. Let's move, people." Bill opened the door. I shakily clutched my pistol. "Be careful, I hear a Hunter."

"What's a-" I was cut short by a bloodcurdling screech. Something pinned me down and frantically clawed at my chest. I kicked, and flailed my arms. A familiar noise ripped through the air and the Hunter was off me. I hugged myself loosely while Louis eased me out of my jacket and shirt.

"It's okay. You're fine and gonna be alright." He used a first aid kit on the scratches on my skin. At least I was wearing a bra. "Can you walk?"

"Sure." I got up and winced. I pulled my clothes back on. "See? I'm all better."

"Good girl." Francis patted my head. We walked onward, shooting at whatever zombies came our way. I felt sick. "Keep going Darlin'. They ain't like us anymore." To emphasize his point, he blew the head off of a nearby Infected.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?" I aimed for a Smoker that hid on a fire escape. The green smoke puffed up from its corpse.

"I dunno. Zoey, this sign says Mckinley."

"Awesome, we made it! Here the building is." A fence stood around twenty feet high. Barbed wire laced the brick. "It's uber-thick. Metal enforces the inside." A set of controls sat by the gate.

"State your name."

"It's Zoey with four guests."

"You may enter." The gate parted and we stepped through. A house was at the end of a moat. Francis whistled.

"I'll lower the bridge." She turned over a rock and inputted a color combination. A bridge rose from the water. "Move!" We ran across before the platform sunk again and rang the doorbell. "Alex, its Zoey!" A series of clicks followed by a yell could be heard. The door opened and a boy my age peered behind it. He had jet black hair.

"Guys, meet my brother Alex."


	3. Home?

"Zoey! First time you bring a guy home, you bring three. Whore." Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up. This is Louis, Francis, Bill, and Autumn. Zombies are everywhere."

"Whatever. Whole town is FUBAR'd. Can you believe it? Zombies. And they're fast, too. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that."

"I said that too!" Zoey nodded furiously in agreement. Francis rolled his eyes.

"A family of fuckin' nerds. Get a life." He scoffed.

"But we're gamers! We have lots of lives!" Zoey exclaimed. Alex gave her an embarrassed high-five. He was actually very attractive. He noticed me looking at him. I waved.

"I want Oreos! Zoey, you got any?" We all sat down in the living room where ironically Resident Evil 5 was paused. "Is that the demo?"

"Yep. Wanna be Sheva?" Alex tossed me a controller.

"Yay! I love this game." Zoey went into the kitchen. I played a level with him. "Ah, good ol' fashioned _slow_ zombies. It's very refreshing." Zoey came back in with Oreos and milk. "Thanks!"

"Hey Alex? Where are Mom and Dad?" She sat back down next to Francis.

"They came home two days ago. Dad was infected and he bit Mom. I killed Dad with a shovel, then Ma started crying and her eyes turned red. Claws came up and I had no other choice but to kill her too. Sorry Zoe." Alex's hair covered his hung head. Zoey started whimpering. Francis wrapped an arm around her, being an awkward comfort.

"Well, at least you're all right. I'm gonna go shower. 'night." _Great. Zoey left me with four guys in a room in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. What if_-

"Autumn? What's wrong?" Alex queried. I quickly finished my cookies.

"I need a shower too. So do them." I pointed to the three stinky men lounging on the couch. "Also, where can we sleep?"

"This house has four bedrooms. No one will sleep downstairs. Protocol."

"Dibs on my own room!" Louis yelled.

"Not so loud, Son. I get my own as well; seeing as nobody would want to sleep with an old man." Bill looked like he needed another cigarette.

"I'll bunk with Zoey." Francis grunted. We all stared at him. "What? Her an' I have... Just forget it. But I'm taking in consideration Alex and Autumn. They're closer in age so..." Alex and I glanced toward each other. His face flushed.

"I'm fine with that. You, Alex?"

"I-I guess. You g-go get read-dy." He stammered. I strolled up the stairs and took a much-needed shower. I put on some of Zoey's pajama pants and was tugging my own shirt back over my head when Alex burst in. He hesitated, noticing I was partly undressed. "Um, I'm so sorry- wait, what happened to you?" He touched my stomach.

"A Hunter. Those things are bitches. It pounced on me; I didn't see it because we only travel at night." Alex seemed mesmerized by the deep gashes. "Can I put my shirt on now?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He gazed into my eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm here aren't I? Are you going to get ready?" I started toward the door.

"No! I mean- I already showered. Lay down. I'll just get ready in here." He removed his shirt; he already had on a pair of pajama pants. Alex joined me under the comforter. For some odd reason I began giggling. "What?"

"You have abs."

"What?" He repeated.

"It's not bad to have a nice body. I only-" Alex put a finger on my lips.

"Go to sleep." He turned so his back faced me.


	4. Steroids!

**Alex's POV**

_What should I do? I mean, a relationship in the middle of all this just reeks trouble. It feels so wrong. But when's the next time I'll meet a girl my age after this? Even though we're in the 'apocalypse,' God works in mysterious ways... Maybe I should give it a test drive and see where it takes us._

I turned to the other side. _Finally she's asleep._ I gently laid a hand on her cheek, reveling in the sensation of her soft skin. I noticed her lips- cherry things, slightly parted. _What if I were to lean down and kiss her?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open. _Shit, shit! A zombie's attacking me!_ I tried to yell but my mouth wouldn't open. I jerked my knee upward and heard a grunt. My vision cleared and I saw Alex positioned over me. He broke the kiss and mumbled softly, "Ow, sorry."

"_Why_? I mean, I wanted to do that when I first saw you, then you pull _this_?" I then realized where my knee had hit. "Sorry, Alex. But still, can't you have been a little manlier and made a move sooner?"

"Well, now I can't be manly at all."

"Oh just suck it up and stop acting like a pussy!-" My rant was cut off by shouts and gunfire from downstairs. I glanced to the digital clock. _Son las dos y media de la mañana. Heh, Spanish class was worth it._ Alex tugged me by the hand to where the noise occurred. "What the hell?!" A mega-zombie was tearing up the house. Louis fumbled reloading his Uzi. Francis shot at the beast with his automatic shotgun.

"Dammit, Francis! Check your fire!" Bill screamed. The shotty's blast had grazed his left bicep. I frantically looked for anything to distract the Tank for advancing any closer to Zoey, who was shooting it in the head with an assault rifle. I found a discarded pistol. Checking the clip, I discovered there were three rounds left. _Well, it's worth a shot..._

"Hey!" I shrieked, leaping in front of the monstrosity. "Look at meeee!!!" It swung a large arm, but I ducked and pulled the trigger. "The gun's jammed! Why do these things happen to me?! I feel like Carmine, dammit!" I dodged another swipe. A bullet whizzed through the air and struck it in the skull. The Tank toppled over. "That'll teach you not to try and hit girls." I kicked its limp body. Bill was smiling.

"You idiot! Autumn, you're grounded." He stated gravely. I laughed. "I'm serious! Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again!" He reloaded his hunting rifle.

"Yeah, next time a zombie _Tank_ bursts in our safehouse, don't risk my life to save yours', got it. No allowance for me." I muttered.

"Smartass."

"Bitter old man." Zoey came over to me mid-argument to check if I was wounded. "I guess we gotta keep moving, huh?"

"Yeah." She bandaged my scraped up knee. "I heard Mercy Hospital downtown had an evac point. It never hurts to check. Hospitals always have heliports on the roof, right?"

"I'll pack up since you guys already have." Alex retreated to his room.

"How'd that thing get in here anyway?"

"Hey, you saw it yourself. The 'Tank,' as you called it, was all 'roided up so it just smashed the wall to pieces."

"Like Barry Bonds." I said as Alex returned with a backpack on.

"More like the Hulk." Zoey beamed proudly.

"Everybody ready?" All of us nodded in consensus.

"Road trip!" Louis bellowed.


	5. Oh, Thank Heaven!

The darkness provided a cover for us to proceed en route. About two blocks down we heard a low sobbing. "Lights off- I hear a Witch." I think we all noticed the waver in Zoey's voice. She was probably still shaken up about her parents. We bypassed the Witch and went on to a small gas station. I got a little crazy, I do admit.

"CANDY!" I ran for a Kit Kat. "Mmm, I love these things." As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth (loudly,) a Hunter tackled me. "Godammit, I just want a candy bar you asshole!" Alex shot it off me. "Thank you." I took a big bite of the chocolate, savoring the crispy texture.

"Autumn, I cannot tolerate this bad language of yours. Young lady, do you hear me?" Zoey joked. My focus wandered to the cold beverages, miraculously keeping cool. I plucked out a Dr. Pepper.

"Look, Zoey, I have a problem, I know. But I need energy!"

"That had nothing to do with what I was saying..." The other survivors began to search for caffeine. I watched as Francis picked up a dirty, yet unused condom still in its wrapper and give it to Alex. He turned beet red and calmly refused the offering. I snickered. "Francis! What the fuck are you doing?! He's only fourteen you know!"

"Even at that age you still need to use protection." We all began laughing- even Zoey. "I'm gonna go take a piss." Francis strode to the tiny cubicle of a restroom. "Holy shit!" He quickly shut the door behind him.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"There's a fat-ass, morbidly obese vampire in there!" He had a wild-like expression, with his eyes wide and glancing back and forth.

"Let me check-" But as always, I was interrupted. Before I could stumble next to the biker, the 'vampire' tore down the door and barfed on Francis and me. "Bastard!!!" I shot the zombie in its large stomach. That caused it exploded the green vomit to get on everyone in close proximity, except Zoey and Alex, who were conversing on the other side of the station having 'the talk.' Loud crashes told us the Horde was approaching fast. "Ewwy, it got it on me!"

"That's what she said." Francis muttered while cocking his shotty.

"Stop trying to act bad-ass." I retorted.

"I'm not _trying_. I just am." We all got in position with Zoey and Alex in front. "Hold this. If you get in any deep shit without adult supervision, light it and chuck it." He handed me a Molotov cocktail.

"Thank you Francis." I looked up at the biker.

"Whatever." He glanced away. Just then, the Horde finally made it and streamed in. They all ran past the siblings and came up to us four who were soaked in bile and tried to hug us- I mean, kill us. "Get the fuck away, you shittin' vampires!" Francis punched one in the gut. _Hmm, good idea..._ I kicked one in its decaying face. _Looks like karate wasn't useless either._ The rest of the Horde was easily dispatched.

"Well, we'll have to watch out for zombies who go 'boom.'" I wiped the remaining goo off myself. Zoey got a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Why don't we call them Boomers?" She bounced up and down.

"Why not?" Bill lit another cigarette. That gave me an idea.

"Bill, do you have a spare lighter?"

"Just take a couple from up front. But no smoking for you."

"Nah. It's for a Molotov."

"Where in Sam Hill did you get-? I think I know." His blue-gray eyes accusingly shifted to Francis. "Francis! Son, first you give her a gun, then a Molotov? Do you wanna go to Hell?"

"After this, I'm prolly heading there anyway." Bill reached for the liquor bottle. I slapped his hand away.

"Mine!" I scampered down the street. "Safehouse ahead!" We all sprinted for it and thusly ended our expedition to Seven-Eleven.


	6. Grampa Bill & The Great, Noisy Elevator

"That's Mercy Hospital?" Louis stared up at the monolith before us. "That's not possible. It's huge!"

"It's a huge hospital. Now come on." I shoved him forward. My knee hurt severely as our steps quickened and we tumbled into the medical center. "Yay for hospitals! I need an Advil."

"I hate hospitals." Francis muttered. Bill nudged him with his elbow. I whipped around and glared at the biker.

"_Yay_ for hospitals." I picked up another handgun that was lying on the floor.

"Okay, yay. For your mom." He said under his breath. Alex handed me a bottle of pills. I eyed him carefully.

"Are you sure these aren't steroids? I don't want to unleash my inner Tank. Francis, stop talking to yourself."

"Read the bottle Autumn."

"Pe-elz." I then spotted the brand name. "Advil!" I downed the whole bottle. Music from Yo Gabba Gabba could be heard emanating from my stomach. "There's a party in my tummy. So yummy. So- What the unicorns is that?" I pointed to the metal contraption on a table. It was a thin, gray shaft rigged with what looked like a smoke alarm.

"Ah, a gunpowder bomb." Bill fingered the device before pocketing it.

"A pipe bomb?" Zoey queried.

"Yeah old man, get with it. It's not the eighteen-hundreds anymore."

"Really Francis? I'm over one hundred years old then. In fact, It's my hundred and fifty-nineth birthday today."

"Yay Bill! Happy birthday to you..." No one would join my song. "Meanies." Belching noises came from down the hallway. I looked to Zoey. She was too busy investigating an x-ray featuring a right hand missing its thumb to notice. "Boomer!" The birthday boy shot it in the head with his hunting rifle.

"The special Infected usually like to interrupt you."

"Well not this time. Maybe Boomers want to be my friends."

"Ha, good luck with that girlie." Bill crouched down low to scan the next hallway. "There's an elevator! No stairs for us, kids!" He pressed the call button. Now, hospitals are normally full and loud, and elevators are normally running smoothly, so you don't realize how much sound the device emits, when Bill all too cheerily started the machine, grinding gears clanked as it slowly made its way down. "Shit."

"Nice job, Grampa." Francis took the right wall. But the Horde easily dispatched the surface and a Smoker ensnared him.

"Something's got Francis!" Zoey called right before a Hunter pounced her.

"Jesus H. Christ! C'mon people!" Bill freed Francis while I plowed straight into the Hunter and shot it, unloading both my pistols. A nearby ammo stash provided me with 'free refills.' "Our ride's here! Let's move!" We all ran backwards and pushed the 'l' and 'ROOF' buttons. Alex draped something around my shoulders. I put it in front of my face. It was a black-and-gray striped jacket with an inside lined with wool. It fit me perfectly.

"Thank you. Where'd you get it?" Alex pointed to the doors. "Ahh! I don't want their clothes!"

"It came off a coat rack."

"Oh." The elevator dinged and we stepped out to the 24th floor. Most of it was under construction. "What, it can't go all the way up to save us some trouble?" After traversing several hallways, we came to a shaft.

"Climb up those ladders." Louis shot out a vent and crawled through, with us all in tow.


	7. Rooftop Finale

"_Mercy Hospital. We are awaiting your response. Anyone there? Over."_ A radio cackled. Weapons and FAKs were strewn across a table. We stocked up on supplies.

"I'm hungry. Oi, a granola bar." I bit into it with relish. "Here ya go. Hey Bill, radio those peoples back." I passed the bar to Francis and listened to the news chopper repeat itself.

"Alright. News Chopper Five, we are six immunes in need of evac."

"_Fuck! Okay, radio back when you're all in position."_ Bill turned to Alex and me.

"You two go sit in that closet. We'll take care of ya." The situation inclined us to obey rather than argue with the senior. "We're all set."

_"Good. ETA in fifteen minutes."_ The pilot replied.

"I want to break the movie cliché!" Louis exclaimed. I suppressed a giggle. Alex held me against the wall.

"Don't make any noise. I do _not_ want to risk anyone's life." He whispered solemnly. I nodded.

---------------------

The four promptly got ready in the room. Doors were shut and secured, but the open windows were guarded by Francis and Bill. Zoey stood in front of the closet in order to protect the two teenagers within it. Louis crouched beside the stairwell in case any Infected dropped in from above. A hoarse cough snapped them all to attention. Bill scanned the roof and sniped out a Smoker. Screeches emitted from across the way.

"Here they come."

"Boomer!" Zoey was covered in the slime. "Dammit, cover me!" Francis stepped in.

"I told you I'd take care of ya." He smashed an Infected's head in with the butt of his gun. Zoey looked up at the biker and smiled.

"Thanks Francis."

"Kids! Heads up!" Bill shouted. The floor trembled and the survivors were anxious. "Tank."

"I'll lead it away. You guys cover my ass!" Louis ran out past the hulking monster. The other three shot it from behind. Louis circled around and back to the small building. By that time the thing was dead.

_"Survivors! Seven minutes! Over!" _

"Aw, shit." Zoey reloaded her assault rifle. A Hunter pounced her. "Get it off!" Bill fired from the hip at the cloaked figure. She brushed off her jeans. "Thank you Bill."

"Don't mention it." He fumbled with his scope.

"_Survivors, I'm almost there! Wait at the heliport!"_ The whir of the helicopter blades was unmistakably clear.

"Francis, get the kids!" Zoey called.

"Chopper's here kiddies, time to go!" Francis bellowed. He hoisted me over his shoulder and motioned for Alex to follow behind. We all walked up the incline to board the helicopter when the cement started to shake. "Another one? Fuck, RUN!!!"

"Get on quick!" The pilot beckoned. The Tank was gaining on us faster than expected. _Think, distraction._ I unloaded both of my guns' clips into the Hulk- I mean, Tank. Most of the bullets connected with the beast's head. It gave us the opportunity to sprint to and get in the chopper. We pulled away from the hospital. "Damn. I didn't think you would make it."

"Haha, how funny." I grinned. The pilot took a double-take and stared at Alex and me.

"How'd you make it with _kids_?! And how'd _she_ shoot that big, muscley thing?!"

"Hmm, toughie. I don't know, maybe I shot it with my guns?" I blew on each tip of the pistols. "I'm awesome like that."

"She's also a smartass like that." Bill suggested. All of us except the pilot laughed.

"Wake me up when we get there." I leaned against Alex and nodded off.


	8. Density

Part Two- Density

"Autumn! Get up! C'mon dammit!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Alex shook me awake. Fear had seized him.

"What's happenin'?" I mumbled sleepily. Francis had an arm against the chopper to support himself.

"I dunno. The pilot said the engine was jacked up, and-" The helicopter started to descend. "Shit!" I buried my head into Alex's chest and gritted my teeth. _Dear Lord, I pray for your protection._

"We're going down folks!" We slammed into a tall pine. The pilot was no longer moving. Our vehicle crashed straight down. Flames sparked up beneath us.

"It's alright. We're down now." I fell face-first in dirt. "Our accident might have been just a little too loud." He helped me up where we were faced with several Infected. "Shoot!" Alex lost his magnum in the crash. My two pistols were still accounted for. I tossed one to Alex and we killed the zombies.

"I'll go check the chopper." After examination, I discovered everyone was fine except for the dead pilot. "Bill! Francis! Louis, don't die! Shake it off! Zoey!" I screamed at the unconscious four. Louis rose first. I tended to his injuries before the three of us patched up the three of them. They thankfully still had their weapons. After everyone got out, the helicopter succumbed to the fire.

"Whoa, that was some crazy shit!" Francis readjusted the sight of his shotgun. "We're okay only because the chopper went down nose-first. The pilot's dead though." I looked in horror at the charred body. "I hate the woods."

"It's the Allegheny National Forest. I used to go camping here." Zoey reminisced. She ran a hand absent-mindedly over a tree's thick trunk.

"Earth to Zoey..." Louis snapped his fingers twice in front of her. Zoey snapped back into reality.

"Uh, sorry. Let's go. There might be a safehouse around here." We all started walking. "Not a lot of Infected in the area."

"Prolly 'cuz the chopper rammed them six feet under." Francis demonstrated his hypothesis with hand motions. A screech cut through the air. "I hear a Hunter; come on out you wussy!" The Hunter- whose feelings were very hurt- decided to pounce Zoey in retaliation. She screamed and writhed under its stance. Francis shoved it off of her and shot its head off. "Merry Christmas."

"Someone's cheerful." I muttered softly. Francis grinned at me. "Stop smiling before I slap you so hard you'll fly off the roof of Mercy Hospital." He looked confused. I grabbed a lantern that was sitting on a picnic table and lit it with my lighter. "Lighty-light. Shines so bright. Oh shit I hear a Boomer!" We glanced around frantically, but it was all in vain. Boomer bile covered Francis and Zoey.

"Fuckin' gross! I hate this shit!" Francis unloaded his shotty into the surrounding Horde.

"I'm sure it hates you too." Bill retorted. He used his rifle's scope to get a glimpse of what was ahead of us. "There's a Witch up there." Zoey shuddered. Our group continued onward to the barn. It held ammo; the Witch made it impossible to make any loud noises. She started to growl louder and louder.

"Stop spooking the effing Witch!" Francis voice drove her over the edge. The Witch yelped and ran full-speed at us. Alex stood protectively in front of me. A blast from Francis' shotgun stopped her in her tracks. "Cr-OWNED!"

"Yes, Francis, I concur. Total pwnage." I whispered.

"I know, right?"

"I was being sarcastic, by the way."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did." I rolled my eyes and stepped over the Witch's corpse.


	9. Farmhouse Finale

After a night of chaos, the day was spent sleeping, eating, and looking up trails on the small map we found. Smack dab in the middle of the forest was an outpost for the military. "Never thought I'd go looking _for_ the army." Francis stretched his legs out. Bill scoffed. He lit up another cigarette.

"Those things'll kill you." Zoey warned the veteran.

"If cancer gets me before the zombies do, Zoe, I'd consider myself lucky." He waved his hand to disperse the smoke. "Let's go. It's dark already." Bill picked up his hunting rifle. Alex took hold of Louis' old pistol, gaining me an extra once again. It's not like I cared; I thought it made me seem more bad-ass. As if he could read my mind, Louis smiled at me. "Quit your lollygagging!"

"Yes, Sir!" I did a mock-salute. Steely blue eyes glared at me. "Sorry Bill."

"I'm too old for this horseshit."

"Yeah, at one fifty-nine it must be rough." Francis remembered our previous conversation back at the hospital. Images of the dead pilot ran through my head. I must have shivered.

"You alright?" Alex looked deeply concerned. I nodded solemnly and we trekked onwards.

"Look at that! We made it! I can't believe we made it!!" Louis shouted. A sign to our right told us we were entering a U.S. Military Outpost. The ground started to tremble. "Oh, God, the irony."

"TANK!! They definitely rolled out the red carpet, guys. Wait, I'm a genius!" I pulled out my lighter and Molotov. In one swift motion, I lit the rag then threw it directly at the Tank's head. "Burn, bitch!" I laughed evilly. The rest of the group-except a smug Francis-stared at me. "What?"

"Nevermind. Get up there." Bill pointed to a ladder. I went up first. "Wow." We peered over the short cliff's edge to see row after row of corn. "What was that you were saying about irony, son?"

"Holy Mother of Jesus! Look, a house! And a barn, and a silo... This must be a farm! I hate farms." You can guess who said that. We jumped down, and then weaved through the stalks, prowling like, well, Hunters. A screech interrupted my mindset. The Hunter had landed on Alex.

"Get off him!!"I yelled without thinking. Crows, disturbed by the ungodly noises I was spitting at the Hunter/pedophile, flew off and started cawing. I helped Alex up. _At least Hunters aren't sexist._ "This puts a new meaning to a 'murder' of crows. We should at least get outta here before they gangbang us again."

"Then go! Everyone, MOVE!" Bill directed. We all headed in the general direction of the farmhouse. "Get inside!" I saved my rude comeback. By the looks of it, so did Francis. Bill slammed the door behind us as Louis ran to shut the back. A radio sat idly on a dining table. Guns and other goodies were strewn across the right side of the room.

_"This is an evacuation message from the U.S. Military. Please respond." _The radio cackled in obvious protest. Bill nodded at me. I stupidly turned around thinking he wanted Zoey to answer the call. But no, he looked at me with a hard steel-blue stare.

"Ahem, Mr. Military Guy-" I began.

"It's a recording, press that to respond."

"I knew that. Military? Um, we kinda need to be evacuated ASAP. Six immunes, over"

_"Holy shit! Cap'n, someone's actually out there!"_ Muffled voices conversed. _"Alrighty then immunes, we'll swing by in about ten minutes- got it?"_ I prepared myself to hide in a closet again- but this time Bill never directed us to do anything. Instead he silently trudged upstairs. Alex raised an eyebrow. Zoey perked up. _"Immunes?"_

"Yes, hurry your asses over here pronto!" Francis shouted. Alex flinched in surprise. I ran to where Bill was.

"Are you okay?" He was sitting at a desk, shaking as he lit up another cigarette. He was muttering, so I had to strain to hear him.

"They're gone either way. Clarence, oh Claire, I miss you. Even little Diana wasn't spared from this Holocost." Bill put his head in his hands. "Dear God! I'm sorry you had to hear that, Autumn."

"Your wife?"

"No, my daughter. I never see her, but when she came to visit- well, this apocalypse shit got to her. And her little girl. I have nothing, so why am I heading forward?"

"Because you know they would want you to." I tried my best to console the veteran. "Now come on. APC's make a hell of a lot of noise. The zombies will swarm." I pleasantly smiled. Bill glared at me.

"Are you on something? Forget it; I don't think I even want to know." Downstairs, the four were fending off more Infected. "You guys started without us? How rude. Damn kids."

"Well we didn't have a choice now, did we?" Louis yelled.

"We're fucked!" Zoey's voice rose in alarm. Another Tank was approaching.

_"Survivors- about three more minutes!"_ The Military radio surprisingly kept going.

"We were up there that long?! I hate you all." I pouted, withdrawing my pistols. "You didn't save me a Smoker?" As if it was listening, a Smoker began dragging me upstairs with its tongue. "Rape! Its taking me into a dark, secluded place! Dammit, help!" Apparently, this made the Tank think I was a human piñata. "Shit!"

"It's gonna be fine!" Everyone decided to finally help me, and so they took down the Tank while I dangled uselessly. "Here you go." Francis cut me loose. The Smoker shrieked in pain. "Have fun you two." He retreated back to the fray.

"Jackass. I'm shall kill you!" Shouts from below told me the APC was here. "You know what? Bill, give me your pipe bomb!" He looked at me carefully- and suspiciously- before throwing it to me. "You'll get what you deserve." I cackled maniacally. I switched on the pipe bomb, shoved it in the Smoker's mouth, and picked up the whole package. It was pretty light. "Guys, get to the APC!" I ran backwards and chucked my Smoke Bomb into the Horde. Before it hit the ground, we were all safe and sound in the vehicle.

"Autumn, maybe you are a genius." Alex pulled me closer and stroked my hair.

"Or maybe she's the devil." Bill retorted, a toothy grin emerging. As if it were a picture-perfect ending, we began laughing as we drove off.


End file.
